Sonic in Star Fox
by Final Khriz
Summary: Hi I'm Sonic, and this will be my first story. Bold for thoughts and telepathic, " " for talking and rated T for Teen and some Mature blood, violence and some funny parts with Krystal falling for ME? oh boy...well hope you'll like this story(nervousness tone) oh and ( ) tone in their voice. It will have some DBZ effects, no other conclusions thank you! And I am making my self whe


Hi I'm Sonic, and this will be my first story.

Bold for thoughts and telepathic, " " for talking and rated T for Teen and some Mature blood, violence and some funny parts with Krystal falling for ME!? oh boy...well hope you'll like this story(nervousness tone) oh and ( ) tone in their voice. It will have some DBZ effects, no other conclusions thank you! And I am making my self where cool clothes. I will put POV's for every one else. (SonicxKrystal)

Sonic meets Star Fox: Pilot

I was running around Planet Mobius because Egg head seems like he's in a bad mood for trying to eliminate me, well it's a nice day for a good run and finding new friends and exploring the whole planet. "I wonder what the doctor McNose hair is doing," I said to my self."Man it's so boring trying to some training without my friends at home, I could do another awesome adventure...maybe in space!" right when I said that a portal opened up right at my feet."uh oh see ya!" I was trying to jump out of the portal but the force was so strong that I couldn't even move up."Great! a 22 year old Blue hedgehog dies from falling into a portal just dam great!" I was pretty angered at that moment when I face planted on a hard surface.( **whining** )"Owwww! that hurt...why is it always me face planting on the floor!" I got up and saw there was a bunch of awesome technology and gadgets that would even make Tails jealous,( **laughing a bit)** "Where am I?" I said, he heard movement behind him and turned around and saw 5 figures watching him with curiosity. I said,"uhh...who are you guys?" the orange fox with a white jacket with green pants went up and studied him.

"I was wondering the same thing about you, who are you?" said the orange fox. I did my usual pose when I do my victory dance where from "Sonic Unleashed" when I receive an S rank, "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" with a smirk on my face. **But this place looks awesome!** , I thought. "And also where am I?" The orange fox said,"You are in the Great Fox and I'm the leader Fox McCloud, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said, "Cool so do I get a free tour on this ship with some chili dogs and a coke?" trying to be funny. Fox was confused about that,"Well Sonic the Hedgehog how did you get on my ship?" he said, "Well I was just running around my planet until a portal opened up and sucked me in spit me out here!" I said with frustration. He still need to control my anger a bit more because every time he sees friends in danger and they're on the brink of death, he turns into Dark Sonic and goes on a rampage. "Sorry just need calm down a bit" I said, "and just call me Sonic!" putting a thumbs up at my self."All right well I want you to meet my friends, Falco, Slippy, Peppy and Krystal" The blue fox was blushing a little looking at the blue hedgehog with his eyes full of content, kindness and courage. "I am the only blue hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound as well!" with cockiness in my voice, every one was dumbfounded about that "WHAT!?" every one said, "Yep sure can, if you don't believe me I'll show you...ehh, do you guys know where a place where I can show you?" (sheepishly) the green toad said,"Sure! but lets find a place where it's not cold" he pointed at a blue planet with dark clouds raining down hail.

"Oke-doky" I said, the blue fox Krystal came up to Sonic flushed,"So um...Sonic?","Yeah whats up Krystal" She was moving her feet around in a circle blushing a bit more trying hard not to look at him in his startling green eyes."uhh, Krystal you look pink in the face, you ok?" I said with concern, "I'm ok, it's just um...I know we just met-" the guys were laughing a bit in the background whispering to each other, which made Krystal blush even more,"um never mind I'll ask you later" she turned and walked out the door leaving Sonic confused, clearly he is clueless about relationships and also I'm just a free man looking for adventure, fighting strong people and making a lot of friends. I said,"What are you guys laughing at?, did I say something?" (confusion)

Hey guys this is my first story I hope you enjoyed it! next chapter I'll make it longer next time, See ya!


End file.
